Time To Change
by Srta Hale
Summary: Hermione resolveu ser uma pessoa diferente do que era, passou a fazer coisas que a antiga Hermione se envergonharia. Percebeu que o mundo não era apenas livros, ela viu que tinha que aproveitar a vida, ou seria tarde demais para isso. Fred e George resolveram ajudá-la nessa sua meta e acabaram tornando-a irreconhecível, fazendo com que nem os Slytherin ligassem para o seu sangue.


O dia já quase clareava e eu ainda não havia acabado a minha detenção. Meus dedos estavam dormentes e sujos de tantos troféus que eu havia polido ao modo trouxa. Olhei para o lado. Granger dormia desconfortavelmente na cadeira de madeira puída. Estaria ela bem? Pensei. Quem se importa?  
>Voltei meus olhos novamente para o troféu em que eu trabalhava. Era uma taça de quadribol. James Potter. Era o nome do capitão do time de Gryffindor naquele ano. Potter deveria se orgulhar, mas não mais do que eu, afinal meu pai ocupava um cargo importantíssimo no Ministério.<br>Ouvi um farfalhar de roupas atrás de mim. Provavelmente Granger havia despertado do seu cochilo.  
>– Malfoy, está bom por hoje. Fez um bom trabalho. - falou olhando para o relógio. - Para sete horas e meia.<br>– São cinco e meia agora? - perguntei.  
>– Sim. Nem acredito que estou desde as vinte e duas aqui, com você. - falou com cara de nojo.<br>– Cara feia para mim é fome, Granger. Deve estar com apetite depois de horas a fio olhando para isso. - falei apontando para o meu abdome. Havia tirado a minha camisa por conta do calor. Aproximei-me dela.  
>– E-Eu? Com apetite de você? Só nos seus sonhos. É mais fácil você estar com apetite de mim.<br>Comecei a prestar mais atenção no corpo dela. Seus seios fartos estavam cobertos apenas por duas camadas de tecido: seu sutiã e a sua camiseta, deixando salientes os seus bicos rígidos. Suas pernas cruzadas faziam a saia curta subir, deixando a mostra mais da sua coxa do que o normal. Mordi o lábio inferior e continuei analisando. Seu decote deixava uma visão privilegiada do vale entre os seus seios. Senti um volume entre as minhas pernas.  
>– Eu, diferente de você, não nego que estou com apetite de você.<br>– Impossível não notar. - Ela falou apontando para o volume visível nas minhas calças.  
>– Está olhando para lugares perigosos, Granger. Boas meninas não fazem isso.<br>– Eu nunca disse que era uma boa menina.  
>– Está me provocando?<br>– Não tenho porque fazer isso. - falou enquanto levantava e caminhava na minha direção. - Mas também não tenho porque NÃO fazer. - sussurrou enquanto passava ao meu lado.  
>Ela andou rebolando. Fui atrás dela. Granger puxou uma escada móvel, daquelas que têm em bibliotecas. Subiu calmamente.<br>– Se quiser sair daqui e ter sua varinha de volta é melhor segurar a escada para eu subir.  
>Segurei a escada. Olhei para cima. Arrependi-me profundamente de ter feito isso. Dali de baixo eu tinha um visão privilegiada da sua região intima, coberta apenas pelo tecido pequeno, fino e delicado de... Uma calcinha fio-dental? Sim, a sabe-tudo Granger estava usando uma sensual calcinha fio-dental de renda vermelha. Minha calça estava ficando apertada. Soltei as laterais da escada para poder abrir o meu cinto e aliviar um pouco a pressão do meu membro.<br>Ouvi apenas um grito e a escada tremendo. Tarde demais, a escada já estava na metade do caminho até o chão. Granger estava pendurada em uma estante, não muito distante de onde eu sabia que estava a minha varinha, porém, ela não iria alcançar. A escada caiu e quebrou-se em duas.  
>– Granger, se solta. - Eu não fazia ideia do que eu estava fazendo.<br>– O QUÊ? NÃO! - Ela gritou.  
>– Eu vou te segurar, confia em mim!<br>– Confiar em você?  
>– Sim! Solte-se agora! Eu juro que eu te seguro.<br>Ela soltou as mãos da barra da estante e caiu nos meus braços, mas a força com que ela veio acabou me derrubando.  
>– Obrigada, Malfoy. - Ela sussurrou arquejante.<br>Abri meus olhos e notei que estava extremamente próximo do seu rosto. Ela mexeu levemente o seu quadril, que estava pressionado contra o meu membro, me fazendo gemer baixinho e fechar os olhos. Levantei a minha cabeça e nossos lábios se tocaram. Seus lábios eram macios, volumosos e quentes. Pedi passagem com a minha língua. Seus lábios se entreabriram deixando a minha língua roçar na sua, me permitindo sentir o seu gosto de hortelã. O beijo começou calmo e tímido, mas logo virou algo selvagem e cheio de segundas intensões. Inverti as posições, suas pernas se firmaram nos meus quadris, eu sustentava o meu peso com uma mão, enquanto a outra estava no seu traseiro. Suas mãos estavam enroscadas nos meus cabelos.  
>Ela desceu uma mão pelo meu pescoço, me arranhando com as unhas até chegar ao meu peito e depois até as costas. Arquejei e me mexi, por causa da crescente pressão que o meu membro sofria.<br>Desci meus beijos pelo seu pescoço, enquanto a ouvia arfar e suspirar. Comecei a desabotoar a sua camiseta, deslizei o tecido pela sua barriga e ela arqueou as costas enquanto soltava os braços de mim, para eu poder tirar a sua camiseta. Olhei para os seus olhos, que brilhavam de desejo, depois para os seus seios, cobertos apenas por um sutiã fino de renda vermelha. Assim como a sua calcinha, pensei.  
>Sentei-me com ela sobre o meu colo e voltei a beijá-la. Minhas mãos pousaram na sua cintura e depois deslizaram até o fecho do seu sutiã. Abri com facilidade, afinal, já tinha experiência. Separei-me dela para poder apreciar. Deitei-a no chão e comecei a beijar o seio esquerdo enquanto massageava o direito com a mão. Hermione soltava suspiros e gemidos constantemente. Comecei a chupar e mordiscar o seu seio, antes de passar para o outro e fazer a mesma coisa. Parei quando percebi que os seus seios já estavam sensíveis.<br>– Agora é a minha vez. - Ela falou com uma voz rouca e sensual.  
>Hermione beijou a minha boca, depois me deu vários selinhos e fez uma trilha, passando pelo meu peitoral e depois depositou dois beijos em cada "gominho" do meu abdome. Ela aproximou seus beijos de uma região bem sensível. Ela olhou para mim enquanto terminava de soltar o meu cinto, abrir a minha calça e baixá-la junto com a minha cueca, liberando meu pênis.<br>Me obriguei a perguntar: - Você é virgem?  
>– Não.<br>– Com quem? - sentei-me  
>– Fred.<br>– Um dos gêmeos?  
>– E George.<br>– Peraí... Você perdeu a virgindade com os DOIS gêmeos? - arregalei os olhos. Imaginar isso estava me dando tesão.  
>– Sim...<br>– Mas como?  
>– Fred certamente foi pela frente, e George, bem, você já deve imaginar... - a cena invadiu a minha mente, fazendo meu membro pulsar.<br>– Realmente, você não é uma garota boa.  
>Ela deu um risinho e colocou a ponta do meu pênis na sua boca, fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua. Agarrei seus cabelos e fi-la engolir quase metade do meu membro, me fazendo gemer e jogar a cabeça para trás.<br>– Vai, Hermione! - gemi.  
>Ela tirou meu membro da sua boca e falou com um sorrisinho safado: - Geme de novo meu nome que eu continuo.<br>– Vai, Hermione. Continua! - implorei.  
>Em um movimento brusco ela colocou tudo o que cabia na sua boca e o resto ela masturbou com as mãos. Ela olhava para mim como se dissesse: você está em minhas mãos.<br>O movimento de vai-e-vem que a sua cabeça fazia me excitava mais e mais. Ela começou a massagear os meus testículos com uma mão. Eu mordia o lábio inferior para conter meus gemidos, sem sucesso.  
>De repente ela parou de me chupar e começou a me masturbar com as mãos, enquanto lambia, chupava e mordiscava os meus testículos. Eu sentia que estava perto de ter um orgasmo.<br>– Hermione, eu vou gozar! - avisei.  
>Sem dizer uma palavra ela colocou meu pênis novamente na sua boca, ainda masturbando com as mãos, no que ficava de fora. Ela recomeçou o movimento de vai-e-vem, mas acrescentando uma mordiscada na cabecinha toda vez que chegava ao final.<br>Gozei na sua boca e ela engoliu tudo, dando uma ultima lambida no meu membro para "não desperdiçar nada". Depois ela subiu e beijou os meus lábios, fazendo-me sentir o meu próprio gosto.  
>Levei minhas mãos até o botão da sua saia e soltei-a. Parei de beijá-la e tirei a sua saia pelas pernas. Olhei para sua calcinha provocante e meu pênis voltou a endurecer. Mordi o fino tecido da calcinha, tirando-a com os dentes.<br>Apreciei sua imagem, deitada, nua, totalmente a minha mercê. Isso me fez sorrir. Voltei a beijá-la, enquanto enfiava um dedo em sua vagina, fazendo movimentos de vai-e-vem, depois dois e por fim três. Ela gemia e se contorcia. Quando eu parava ela movia o quadril para não perder "o fio da meada". Parei de beijá-la e comecei a lamber toda a extensão da sua pele, até chegar à sua intimidade. Mantendo meus dedos dentro dela, comecei a fazer movimentos circulares com a minha língua no seu clitóris. Depois eu tirei os meus dedos e os substitui pela minha língua. Chupei, mordi e puxei os lábios da sua vagina, fazendo-a gozar na minha boca. Continuei lambendo sua vagina até tirar todo o resquício do seu gozo.  
>Beijei-a novamente, fazendo-a sentir seu gosto doce e viciante.<p>

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Saí da sala de troféus com um sorrisinho no rosto. Virei em um corredor e encontrei quem eu queria.  
>– Estávamos te esperando, Hermione.<br>– Conseguiu?  
>– Consegui, mas ele demorou sete horas e meia pra ter alguma reação a isso. - falei apontando para o meu corpo.<br>– Mas é um tapado mesmo. - Fred falou.  
>– Completamente. - George concordou.<br>– Sete horas e meia... Em menos de dois minutos eu já estou duro e ele demorou sete horas e meia?  
>– Só matando mesmo...<br>– Mas e vocês? Conseguiram pegar ela?  
>– Cho Chang? - George perguntou.<br>– Aquela foi fácil. Então... Bora fazer as fichas e depois aproveitar o resto dessa bela manhã de sábado? - Fred perguntou malicioso.  
>– Sim. - eu e George falamos em uníssono.<br>Você deve estar se perguntando do que estamos falando certo? Bem, depois que Fred e George tiraram a minha virgindade, nós montamos um Clube Secreto, onde nós basicamente desafiamos uns aos outros a pegar alunos e professores de Hogwarts (sim, até professores), fazemos fichas sobre eles (se é bom de cama, onde foi, como, se é depilado, virgem e, no meu caso, qual é o comprimento) e depois catalogamos.  
>Eu tenho comigo todas as meninas que eles comeram e eles todos os que me comeram.<br>– Garotos, quais os garotos que eu já peguei?  
>Então eles começaram a lista: Miguel Corner, Ron, Harry, Blaise Zabini, Draco, Neville, Cormac McLaggen, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Oliver Wood, Terence Boot, Ernest Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Lee Jordan, Theodore Nott, Zacarias Smith, Anthony Goldstein, Cedric Diggory, Collin Creevey, Severus Snape, o qual tem um belo físico debaixo das roupas pretas, e Fred e George. Essa é a minha lista, tirando, é claro, Bill, Charlie e Percy Weasley e Viktor Krum.<br>Entramos na Sala Precisa e começamos a montar as fichas.  
>Eu estava terminando com a ficha do Draco quando George tirou da minha mão.<br>– Nome: Draco Lucius Malfoy - Ele começou. - Idade: dezesseis. É bom de cama? Sim. Onde foi? Sala de troféus. Como? Oral, vaginal e depois anal. Depilado? Sim. Centímetros: +/- 16,5 cm. Nota: 8,5. Por quê: demorou demais, tamanho não satisfatório.  
>– Sério que ele conseguiu ser bom mesmo com esses 16,5 cm de pau? - Fred perguntou. - Tem certeza que a nota dele é 8,5 Mione? Devia ser 7...<br>– Se bem que ele está abaixo de nós de qualquer jeito. - George se gabou.  
>– Só porque vocês fodem melhor que ele, os paus de vocês são maiores que o dele e vocês tiram nota 10, não quer dizer nada. - falei segurando o riso para a cara que eles fizeram.<br>– Cansei de fazer fichas. - Fred falou.  
>– É verdade. E olhar a Mione com essa roupa tá me dando um puta tesão. - George concordou.<br>– Tirando o fato de a Chang não ter nos satisfeito direito. - Fred acrescentou, já tirando a camisa, exibindo o seu físico maravilhoso.  
>George seguiu o exemplo do irmão e começou a se despir.<br>– Não vai tirar a roupa, Mione? - George perguntou.


End file.
